


Cherries & Wine

by TreywisKrucks



Series: No Control [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Mob Boss Harry Styles, Murder, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreywisKrucks/pseuds/TreywisKrucks
Summary: "Are you here to kill my father or my brother?" He probed casually, pushing his headphones around his neck and leaning against the headboard.Harry felt like a deer caught in headlights, he did not know how he was supposed to react to that."Doesn't matter," he waved off and plucked a cigarette and his lighter from his bedside stand, "do not do it, they have planned everything out and there is a team of short-range shooters waiting for you, as soon as you step into his room.""And you are?" Harry questioned."His younger brother," he muttered, rubbing the cigarette on his lower lip before holding it in place and lighting it, "they like to pretend I do not exist."OrHarry attends a high society party to kill the said party's host but he was not informed that the man had a brother, much less someone as alluring as Louis Tomlinson.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: No Control [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960363
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Cherries & Wine

The tux was bespoke. His tailor knew how particular he was and he also was aware that the most negligible factor was money. After acknowledging all these facts, the tailor still had the audacity to make his suit less comfortable than it usually was. The pants seemed tapered more than necessary while the jacket of the suit was a few centimetres shorter than needed. 

Terrence had truly forgotten that his suits were being made for Harry Styles, not any other ordinary man. 

Thankfully, he got the shoes right.

Parties like these were generally not amongst Harry's preferences. He stuck to clubs where he would've fucked someone at least four times in the span of the last few hours and there was fresh blood on the market. And it was free real estate. In these parties however there was class, it was elegant like everyone wasn't the same dreaded version of one another if not a notch higher. In clubs, there was a certainty that at least half of the inhabitants were here for a good time after a job that killed them from nine to five but here there were people who had their good time and were deciding who to kill away from that nine to five window.

Technically speaking, he was here to do the same. Kill someone that was. Now he just needed to get the deed done in his time frame.

He did his acting of the lost puppy in the huge mansion and moved behind Arlo William Tomlinson. He knew he had to be stealthy and regardless of the map on his phone and the surprising lack of cameras. As he followed the brunet with the woman he was taking along, the man stopped and because of this detour, Harry needed to slip into the first room which opened on his right. The oncoming footsteps notified him of the situation which occurred and Harry shuffled further into the room which opened into a balcony. 

The footsteps moved closer and Harry quickly analyzed the options remaining before him. There was another balcony right below this one which seemed a better option of jumping into than the ones on either side.

Climbing over the edge, as he hung upon the floor, he hoped to God that Arlo would not look towards the right.

Arlo did not.

Harry lurched forward to fall right upon the balcony and noticed that the lights were turned off and he began to work on the lock and opened the door to push the curtains away. What he noticed next was that regardless of the lack of lights, there was a person present inside the room. And Harry momentarily felt sidetracked. 

The figure was laying on his stomach wearing what seemed like laced shorts which and their shirt had ridden up to their lower back. The lampshade could illuminate only so much. The phone which began vibrating in his pocket threw him out of the trance he was in.

"Where are you?" Liam probed, hurried.

"I am slightly caught up," Harry muttered and noticed the figure turning towards his direction and sitting up, as his slender arm reached out to the switch.

"You have five minutes, get yourself un-caught, he is in his room on the third floor," Liam informed snappishly and disconnected.

The lights illuminated the room instantaneously. The black sheets brought out the smooth legs which remained perched upon them, the dark red lace shorts seemed to go well against the white t-shirt which had _'But Daddy I love him'_ written on it. 

"Are you here to kill my father or my brother?" He questioned casually, pushing his headphones around his neck and leaning against the headboard. 

Harry felt like a deer caught in headlights, he did not know how he was supposed to react to that.

"Does not matter," he waved off and plucked a cigarette and his lighter from his bedside stand, "do not do it, they have planned everything out and there is a team of short-range shooters waiting for you, as soon as you step into his room."

"And you are?" Harry questioned.

"His younger brother," he muttered, rubbing the cigarette on his lower lip before holding it in place and lighting it, "they like to pretend I do not exist."

Harry seemed alarmed by the admission and frowned at the freely given information. He knew that the Tomlinsons had another son but he also knew the man was kept away, not only from the family business but from everything, they almost painted a picture that he did not even exist. But now the man sat before him, sculpted like an enchantress. 

"Why are you being so generous?" 

He chuckled and let out a whiff of smoke, "I am not going to tell you that now, am I?"

"I would still strongly recommend you to not proceed," he mentioned and pulled his knees up and gestured Harry to take a seat.

"Why do you want to kill them?"

"I am not going to tell you that now, am I?"

The man let out a laugh and offered a cigarette which Harry promptly declined and quickly typed a text to Liam, cancelling the entire endeavour. 

"Why should I believe you?" Harry shot against him. 

"Don't," He shrugged his shoulders, taking another drag of his cigarette, "get your people killed and then launch a full-fledged war on our family."

"It is not very economical," He suggested, his blue eyes almost mocking him.

Harry was quiet and looked around the room to notice there was hardly any sort of personal affiliation towards it, the suspicion which came down was instinctive. Nothing in the room pointed in the direction of verifying any of the claims made by him. 

"I do not live here," he told him, as if he just read Harry's tail of thoughts, "I am here on compulsion from my mother's side, I have to make my presence known one weekend every month."

Funnily, he didn't pause there and continued, "I live in the city, I have an apartment there."

"And why are you telling me that?" Harry humoured him, his eyebrows raising, "If you are indeed their brother, we could easily kidnap you."

The man seemed amused by this, letting a slow smirk descend upon his lips, "They would not give you a penny to save me, in fact, they would encourage you to end my life.'

"Well, you never know," Harry retorted back, eyeing him. He was thoroughly taken by his physical appearance, his thighs were thick, legs were smooth and his arse was probably going to remain imprinted in Harry's mind for a very long time. To add onto, "there could be some use of the kidnapping."

His smirk seemed to grow more smug, etching itself firmly, "You don't need to kidnap me to make me do those things, you could just request."

"I don't request, I take the things I want."

Louis raised both his eyebrows and pursed his lips in interest, "Then maybe you should try taking it, never know if I might shoot you or return the sentiment."

Harry had to return the smirk, as he pushed his hand forward, "Harry Styles."

"So you are Harry Styles," he told appreciatively with an intonation which worried him and gave an introduction, "Louis Tomlinson."

"They are planning to blow up your car on Wednesday by the way," He casually mentioned as he shook his hand, "also there is a snitch in your organisation, red hair, girlfriend is pregnant and a burn on his elbow."

Harry gave him a glare, his face betraying no emotion but that of arrogance, "Do you want your brother to be killed?"

"I still have not decided," Louis smiled and inhaled another drag of the cigarette, smirking in his direction.

Louis was intriguing him by a degree higher with every other response he was giving him. Harry tried to scourge through his mind for reasons for his apathy towards his family. Mafia families were close-knit to the extent that there would be inter-generational wars just because some asshole killed your grandfather's older brother's mistress who isn't even relevant at this point in time. He knew there were resentments but within an immediate family, it was practically non-existent.

The fact that the Tomlinson family had a rift in the family so deep that a probable successor was willing to betray the confidence of his brother by blood was very intriguing if not completely captivating.

"You are next in line," Harry observed.

"They will annihilate the entire line before letting me reign over the family," Louis let out a sardonic laugh and then gave him a sly smile while he squashed the cigarette butt in the ashtray, "I am recommending you not to waste your time trying to discern my motives and think of an alternative plan."

Harry decided to gamble there and looked into his eyes, refusing to leave them, "So if I do want to take something, I can?"

He slid closer to Harry and cocked his head to the side, his face was void of expression but his eyes were so playful, "You want to touch me so bad, don't you, Harry?"

"I can see it," Louis told him, touching his jaw lightly with the tip of his index finger. 

"I don't want to just touch you."

"You want to fuck me," he acknowledged, his breath caressing Harry's. 

Harry held his arm and pushed him on the grey pillows, placing his person in between his legs and yanked him closer by the calf. He let Louis' legs wrap around his torso, leaning into him, his thumb moving down to touch his lower lip which Louis enthusiastically sucked in and placed it between his teeth, his expression arrogantly demanding.

Harry pivoted himself closer to Louis and as he was going to touch him, his phone began vibrating and he let out a very annoyed grunt. As he continued to listen to Liam who was detailing the list of things which needed his immediate attention. 

"I will meet you at the gate in five," Harry grumbled and pulled himself away. His displeasure was plainly evident when he retrieved his person. Louis' eyes fixed upon Harry and leaned on his shoulder.

"Go," he told him and then reminded him, "don't get yourself killed."

Harry let out a growl and pushed him down, "Not before I fuck you."

"You are definitely going to get yourself killed," Louis muttered dismissively, as Harry pulled him closer and made Louis straddle him, pushing down against his groin while eliciting a rumble from Harry's throat as he let his lips plant themselves on Harry's neck, nibbling upon the skin when his phone began vibrating again.

"Fucking hell," Louis snapped as Harry retrieved the phone again and hummed as Louis gyrated his hips against the man's as Harry huffed as he placed his lips on his neck and then groaned, "Liam, five fucking minutes."

"We are leaving with or without you," the other side snapped and hung up on him. Pulling himself away from Louis, he looked at his blue eyes in thorough disappointment. 

"Fuck me." He cursed and let out a reluctant sigh.

"I wouldn't mind but I thought you were doing the fucking today," Louis responded.

Harry let out a chuckle and shook his head dismissively and moved away, "I am sorry."

"You will be," he smirked assuringly.

"So how do I move out of this place without accidentally offing myself?"

"Jump out of the balcony."

Harry stared at him for a solid minute before breaking the silence. "I know a mob family is very akin to a circus but I assure you I have no practical experience with real circus tricks."

Louis let out a laugh and stood up, directing him out, "Nothing will happen to your pretty face, my room is on the ground floor."

Harry moved out to the balcony and surveyed the distance and realised there wasn't a need for his dramatics at all. He could easily jump out and sighed as he climbed out his hands holding the railing when he paused.

"Oi! Where do you live in the city?" He questioned hurriedly doing a pull up over the railing. 

Louis surveyed his request and then stepped back and gave a coy smile before shutting the balcony door. 

He should have fucked him. Damn you, Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my piece and I wish you all the love and affection the world could ever offer. Also, before anybody asks for a continuation, there isn't a sequel.


End file.
